


All That Jazz

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, The 1920s AU no one asked for, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, but not full on dark!matt, there is dark Matt elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: All Matt wanted was a job, he got a lot more then that. 1920s au.





	All That Jazz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachmaisie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/gifts), [hystericalstrength](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalstrength/gifts).



> I’m so excited to finally post this fic!!! I’ve been working on it for over a month, and I thought it might never get completed. I hope you guys like it, I’ve poured my heart and soul into it.
> 
> I’d like to shout out peachmaisie (Maisie), and hystericalstrength (Cass). Maisie for inspiring this fic with her Owen Sleater gifs, and Cass for helping me figure out this fic’s conclusion. I love you guys. <33

**1925**

 

Matt Murdock doesn't want to leave St. Agnes. He knows he's outgrown the orphanage, but there's nowhere else to go. He has to find employment fast, or he'll be living on the streets.

He could be a boxer. A blind man boxing would bring in a good deal of cash. The only thing that stops him is the thought of his late dad. Battlin' Jack Murdock wanted a better life for his son, and Matt's determined to make that happen. 

He's packing his tiny bag when Sister Maggie puts a flyer in his hand. "Hugo Natchios is looking for workers. That man has his fingers in everything. There must be something you could do for him. Go to his home in Midtown, and give them this. They might consider you for a job." 

"Thank you." Matt's surprised by her actions.

"Don't tell anyone, they'll think I'm going soft."

"I don't think there's any danger of that." He grins.

He hails a cab and gets in, riddled with nerves. If he could get a job with Hugo, he'd be set. 

A guard stops Matt when he approaches the house. "What do you want?" 

"I heard Mr. Natchios is looking for new workers." He passes him the flyer. The guard grunts, and runs his eyes over him quickly.

"What's with that?" He gestures to Matt's cane.

"I'm blind." 

"Then you're not needed." The guard shoves at him, and Matt lets him make contact. He stumbles, but stays on his feet.

"Wait!" A woman's voice calls out over the gates. She has an accent he can't place, and smells faintly of Orchids. "Bring him here!"

"But Miss-"

"Bring him here." She orders again. The gates groan open, and he's dragged inside. 

Her scent is intoxicating up close. "Miss." Matt greets her.

"What's your name?" He can feel her eyes taking him in.

"Matt Murdock." 

"I'm sure we can find work for you here, Matthew." Matt can tell the guard's surprised. He can't blame him. He's surprised himself. It all seems too easy. 

"Thank you Miss."

"Elektra!" A booming voice is heard across the garden. _She's_ _Hugo's_ _daughter_. He realizes. _The_ _socialite_ _that's_ _the_ _talk_ _of_ _the_ _town_. He can't believe he didn't realize it before!

"Yes Baba?" Her wicker chair squeaks as she stands. 

"Who's this?" Matt gets a strong whiff of the cigar Hugo just smoked.

"This is Matthew Murdock, he's going to work for you." 

"Doing what?"

"I don't know yet. He's blind." Her dress swishes as Elektra goes to her father's side.

"And you've hired him anyways?" 

"I'm sure he can be useful." Hugo huffs. 

"Fine, but it's your responsibility to find him a job. Now go. Your mother is waiting for you inside." Elektra takes Matt's arm.

"Come along Matthew." The smooth pearls embroidered on her dress rub against his skin. She guides him across the lawn and into the large house. They go up several floors before reaching their destination.

They cross paths with a maid as they turn a corner. She trips on a Persian rug, and Matt pulls Elektra back without thinking. Preventing a collision between the two women.

"Forgive me Miss. Natchios." The maid tries to catch her breath.

"You should be more careful Miss. Page." Elektra scolds.

"Of course Miss." Miss. Page gathers the things she dropped and scurries away.

"You're quick on your feet Matthew." She opens a large door and walks in. Several different perfumes invade his nose, and he holds in a sneeze. 

"Mama." Elektra kisses the cheek of an older woman.

"Elektra, who's this?" He can feel her eyes on him. Judging. Assessing.

"This is Matthew Murdock. He's my new escort." Matt chokes a little.

"Escort?! But he's blind!" The woman, (who he can only assume is Christina Natchios), sputters. 

"You always complain about me going out alone, well here's the solution. Matthew is very quick on his feet, and he'll make sure my virtue remains in tact." The way she emphases virtue tells Matt she lost that long ago. 

"And what will your father say?" 

"He told me to find him a job, and I have." He can picture Elektra with a smug look on her face. 

"Fine, but you'll still need bodyguards. He can't protect you if you get attacked." Matt keeps his face neutral. Not wanting to give away that he can protect them both very well. He has a feeling Hugo would want to cash in on it. 

"Fine." He hears Elektra's dress fall to the floor and pool around her ankles. The thought of Elektra in only a shift makes Matt's blood go hot. 

"Elektra!" Her mother cries mortified.

"What? I need to do my final fitting for my new dress. Matthew's blind, he can't see anything." Christina ignores her daughter.

"Could you please step outside Mr. Murdock?" Matt goes without protest. Getting on Christina's bad side probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Excuse me." The maid from earlier taps him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Matt notices she smells like lavender.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier. I could've lost my job if I had run into Miss. Natchios. She can be temperamental."

"It was no problem," He stops himself. He doesn't know her name.

"Karen. Karen Page." Matt can sense her smile.

"Matt Murdock." He introduces himself. 

"Pleasure to meet you Matt. I assume you're a new worker."

"Yes, I'm Miss. Natchios's escort." 

"Really? I'm surprised she's finally given in. Mrs. Natchios has been trying to get her to take an escort with her for awhile." The large oak door opens, and Elektra comes to his side.

"Matthew." Her watchful eye looks Karen over. "Miss. Page."

"Miss. Natchios."

"Show Matthew to his room in the servants quarter." It isn't a suggestion.

"Of course Miss." Karen takes his arm.

"Matthew, we're going out in an hour." Elektra briskly brushes past Karen and heads down the hall.

Karen takes his arm, "Come on Matt, I'll show you to your room." Karen leads him down a separate flight of stairs then the one he came up on. They scurry past the kitchen, a library, and what sounds like a storage room. 

Karen pushes the door open, and Matt is hit with the fading smell of gin. "You'll be having the room to yourself for awhile. Curtis moved out yesterday, and no one has been hired to replace him yet." 

Matt hasn't had his own room since his dad died. Part of him is excited for the privacy.

"I'll get going, you probably have to change." He doesn't want to tell her he's already wearing his nicest clothes. 

"Thank you Karen. For everything."

"It's not a problem. If you ever need anything just come to the maid's quarters. I'm normally there when I'm not helping Miss. Natchios."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." The door quietly shuts behind her.

Elektra personally comes to his room to tell him it's time to leave. He can smell the perfumed fur on her coat, and hear the jingle of gold bracelets on her wrists. "Matthew, is that what you're wearing?" She seems almost horrified.

"It's all I have." His cheeks go warm.

"Jacques, fetch Matthew a suit."

"Yes Miss." Matt's bed creaks when Elektra sits.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't want to be a bother." He stands awkwardly by the door. Unsure what to do with himself.

"I'll have Baba's tailor make you more suitable clothes."

"There's no need for any fuss."

"You'll get measured tomorrow." She ends the matter.

Elektra steps out when Jacques returns. The suit is a little big on Matt, but it'll do.

She leans on him the whole way to the party. Her foot caresses his leg, and her hand is an inch or two away from his groin. Just as Matt feels he's going to come undone, the car stops.

Elektra climbs out and holds out a hand. "Come along." He takes it and hops out. They link arms and she guides him inside.

The party is a sensory nightmare. Several instruments are being played too loud. Contraband drinks are constantly being clinked. Drunken laughter fills the room.

Matt escorts her to the bar, though she's actually guiding him everywhere. It's all an act. A show for the other guests. They both know that well.

She shrugs off her fur coat and orders a drink. The sequins on her dress brushes against his hand. 

"Miss. Natchios, so glad you could join us." An older man, most likely Japanese based on his accent, comes up to them. 

"You know I'd never give up a chance to get my ass kissed Mr.Hirochi." Mr. Hirochi laughs, and Matt grins.

"Then allow me to be the first kisser of the night. If this gentleman hasn't beat me too it." Matt can sense her catlike grin as her hand is kissed.

The music switches to the Waltz, and Elektra grabs his arm. "Dance with me." Her tone tells him it's not a request.

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"You'll just have to follow my lead then." She pulls him onto the dance floor. She moves one of his hands to her hip, and continues to hold the other. 

They swirl around the room. Matt's blood surges through him, and he feels like he's dancing on air. Elektra is all he knows in those moments. Her scent and the feel of her skin is everything to him.

The song ends all too soon in his opinion, and a more lively one takes it's place. They go back to the bar and guzzle their drinks. A spec of his drink ends up in the corner of his mouth, and she wipes it away with a giggle. 

They're tangled up in one another for the rest of the night. Never separating. On the car ride back she even sits in his lap.

When Matt returns to his room he can't sleep. He lies on top of his thin cotton sheets; his mind consumed with thoughts of Elektra.

The sound of someone outside his room startles him. His hands form fists, and he gets ready to fight. The door creaks open and Elektra's scent fills the room. The tension he feels melts away. 

The silk of her nightdress drags across the floor as she makes her way to his bed. Matt's hit with the realization he's naked. He was unable to bear the fabric of the pyjamas he was given. 

Blood rushes to his groin at the thought of her seeing him, and he scrambles to cover himself. Elektra snatches his hand and stays it. She says nothing as she goes on her knees and places her mouth around his throbbing cock.

Matt throws his head back and moans. She works her mouth up and down the length of him. She drags her teeth down the side with a slight edge, and swirls her tongue around the tip. The faster she gets, the more it feels like he's splitting at the seams. One final suck pushes him past the edge, and he comes with a shuddering sob.

Elektra swallows and licks her lips. Matt gasps for breath, but is silenced by her kiss. She hikes up her nightdress and climbs on top of him. One of his hands goes to her hips, the other around her neck, and he slides inside her. 

Elektra grabs the metal bed frame and rides him. Her body taunt like a bowstring. The bed squeaks loudly as she picks up her pace. Their moans fill the room and they come seconds apart. Chests heaving. 

After she's recovered from her earth shattering orgasm, she swings one leg off the bed. She goes to swing the other, but Matt grabs it. "Not yet." He begs softly. Elektra puts her leg back, and Matt wriggles down the bed. He place his mouth at her clit, and flicks it wth his tongue. Her breath hitches.

He licks her with long, slow sweeps. She shoves her fingers into his hair and grips. Hard. "Mathew! Matthew! Matthew!" Elektra breathily chants his name. Her back arches when he finally lets her come, and she fills his mouth.

They lie together until the suns begins to rise. She kisses him gently, and sneaks out of the room without a word. 

They continue like this for almost two months. Her sneaking into his room every night, and riding him until the crack of dawn. When the first rays of sunlight come in, she kisses him and leaves like nothing happened.

Matt doesn't care; he just wants to be with Elektra anyway he can.

It's a cool Wednesday afternoon when everything changes. Hugo is having a party for Christina's birthday, and Matt is Elektra's escort.

As they all raises their glasses for a toast, a gunshot rings out. Hugo's dead as soon as the bullet hits his forehead. 

Matt forces himself to drag a bloodied screaming Elektra away from her father's side. His shock overtaken by his need to protect her.

She kicks and hits at him. Determined to stay. He takes every blow, and wrestles her away from Hugo's body. He can't let her stay near him. The shooter might aim for her next.

He throws them both behind the bar, and pins her to the floor. When the fight finally leaves her, she buries her face into his shoulder, and digs her nails into Matt's back hard enough to draw blood. He flinches at the pain, but doesn't move.

When they can leave their hiding spot, she races into the house. Matt only a step behind. She tears up the stairs and into her bedroom. A room he's only been in once or twice. Elektra always comes to him, not the other way around.

She pulls the bloodied dress over her head and drops it. Her heels are kicked across the room, while her pantyhose, slip, and panties are thrown into the fireplace.

He silently follows her as she goes into her bathroom. Elektra turns on the hot water and watches it fill the marble tub. Once it's risen high enough, she climbs in. She sits with her head barely above the water, and her blood stained knees sticking out.

Matt opens the cabinet and grabs a washcloth and basin. He wets it and sits on the edge of the tub. He slowly wipes the dried crusty blood from her body. He can feel her eyes on him.

He dumps the bloody water out of the basin, and hears the bathwater swish as she stands. Elektra doesn't move an inch while she waits for him to come back. Matt wipes the remaining blood from her body, and wraps her in a thick cotton towel.

She holds his arm as he walks with her back to her bed. Elektra slips on a nightdress and crawls under the covers. "Stay." She asks, her voice the most vulnerable he's ever heard it.

"I have to clean up, but I'll be back." He kisses her forehead. As he lets the dirty water out of the tub, he remembers how many times he had to patch up his dad. Matt hopes he never has to do this again.

He removes the old blood from his body; Elektra's scratches were high enough for him to easily clean. He changes out of his clothes, and places them neatly in the corner.

He gets under her sheets and holds her. It's different from any other time they've shared a bed. There's nothing sexual about it. They're now two people who are bound by spilt blood. Matt knows nothing will ever be the same for them again.

During her father's funeral Elektra speaks to no one. All offers of condolence are met with sharp nods and brief sad smiles. She clutches his arm the whole time. The lace of her mourning veil brushing against his fingers. 

Matt can tell Christina doesn't like him being front and center with her daughter. As if he's her husband or fiancé. She even glares at him during the service. He hopes this doesn't mean she's going to make life harder for him. She has a mean streak like her daughter. 

When the funeral is over Elektra takes him to her room. She kisses him softly, and rests her forehead on his chest. "Marry me." Her voice is a near whisper. 

"What?" He's taken back. 

"Marry me. I want to spend my life with you."

"Elektra, we'll never be accepted as a couple. You'll likely be ostracized." 

"You're the best man I've ever known and I want to be with you. Forever. No matter the consequences. After," she chokes on her tears, "after Baba was killed I realized I didn't want to spend another minute without you. I love you Matthew. Marry me." 

"Okay." Matt nods. Tears streaming down his face. "Let's get married." She kisses him passionately and he takes her in his arms.

They marry in secret, knowing they will never have Christina's approval. Matt's priest Father Lantom officiates; he's the only person they can trust to keep quiet.

Christina finds out anyways. She had gone into Elektra's room looking for a necklace her daughter borrowed, and found the wedding ring and marriage papers. She had screamed at Elektra. Calling her a disgrace. Accusing her of tarnishing the family name. Since their confrontation she's been living at the family beach home in the Hamptons; refusing to return her daughter's calls or letters. 

A week later while they're having dinner, Billy Russo, (a Great War veteran and employee), comes in. His heart pounding. "We've got him." Elektra's grips the chair arm, her nails digging into the soft wood. 

"Good." Her voice is filled with malice.

Matt has no idea who 'he' is. "Who's Billy talking about?"

"You'll see," She kisses his cheek and leads him to one of the Natchios warehouse basements. It's filled to the brim with illegal booze. Matt has known the Natchios family are bootleggers for months. He doesn't care much about it. It's not as if they're trafficking people.

He hears a groan and realizes someone is tied to a chair. Elektra stalks over to the man and rips the gag from his mouth. He tries to free himself, and she kicks him hard in retaliation. "Matthew meet Dex, the disgusting man who murdered my father on Wilson Fisk's orders." 

"Go to hell." Dex growls at her.

Elektra turns to Matt. "Did I mention that Dex used to work for Roscoe Sweeney?" His blood goes cold. Matt's dad had been gunned down five years previous when he decided he didn't want to throw fights anymore. Roscoe didn't like it and put out a hit. Jack's body was found a few days later, and the piece of shit went underground.

"When did you start working for Roscoe?" Matt demands between clenched teeth.

"What's it to you?" Matt grabs him by the throat and squeezes hard. "Six- six years ago." Dex croaks. He holds his throat for a minute longer, then releases. 

"And did you kill a boxer for him?" 

"You're gonna have to be more specific." Dex is surprisingly calm.

"Did you kill Battlin' Jack?" 

"Battlin' Jack..." Dex pauses. "Yeah I did. One of my first hits." Matt fists ball at his side. Elektra places a hand on his shoulder and puts her mouth near his ear.

"Let out what's inside you Matthew. Do it for your father. Do it for us." Her words trigger something within him and he punches Dex. Hard and fast. He pummels Dex until the assassin's unconscious. 

Elektra inspects his body and he can sense her grin. "Fisk is going down, and Dex's the first piece to fall." Before he can register what's happening, she grabs a gun from Jacques and shoots Dex point blank. Matt gapes in shock as his face is splattered with blood. She wipes the blood off her face with a gloved hand.

"Elektra, what did you do?" Elektra sees he's horrified and rushes to his side. He steps back as if burned when she touches him.

"Matthew." She speaks softly and cautiously. Like one would to a scared animal. "Matthew." She tries once more to touch him, but when her hand makes contact with his he bolts.

The fast click of her heels tells him she's following, but at a distance. She commands the guards to let him go as Matt jumps the gate.

He runs through the city all night; leaping off of roofs and over expensive cars. Never stopping. Not once.

Eventually, (once Dex's blood is mixed with dirt and grime), he returns to the Natchios mansion.

Matt climbs through the window of his former room, (he had moved into Elektra's), and is met with her sitting on his old bed. "Elektra." He breathes out as he tries to catch his breath. 

"Matthew." Her silk robe scrapes against the wood floor. She comes close but keeps her distance.

"I-" he gulps. "I need time. From you." He hears her inhale sharply, as if she's been struck.

"Okay." Her voice has a slight tremor to it. Someone without his sharp ears wouldn't have picked it up. "You need to wash." Elektra tries to change the subject; hide her pain.

"I will." She sees he has no more to say, and leaves.

He washes in the servants bathroom, his mind racing. Consumed with thoughts of the dead man in his wife's warehouse. He barely makes it to his bed before passing out from exhaustion.

For the next month he steers clear of her. Whenever he hears her heels or smells her perfume he runs in the other direction. Matt knows he can't avoid her forever, but he'll put it off as long as he can.

Elektra being Elektra manages to ambush him. She wears flats and uses a different perfume, (she learned of his abilities shortly after they got together). It throws him off long enough for her to corner him. "Matthew." He lets her place a hand on his cheek.

"Elektra." He sighs, resisting the urge to melt into her hand.

"Matthew." She whispers as she brushes her lips against his. He instinctively tilts his head forward and she captures his lips in hers.

Matt wraps his arms around her as she reluctantly pulls away, "I've missed you. So much."

"I've missed you too."

"Can we forget about everything and move on?" He stiffens at her words. She's acting like this is a normal problem in a relationship.

"Elektra, you murdered a man."

"He deserved it." He can tell by her heartbeat she believes that.

"That's not up to us to decide. That's up to God." 

"Even if he's killed countless people, and planned to kill more?" Matt hesitates,

"Yes."

"I couldn't have let Dex go even if I had wanted to Matthew. He would've gone to Fisk, and Fisk would've come after me. He only thinks of me as a spoiled girl he'll be able to control and undermine. That's how I've stayed under his radar." She's not telling him everything, he can tell. 

"What are you planning?" Matt fears her answer.

"I'm planning to kill Fisk."

"Elektra-"

"Men like him only stay down if they're dead. And this isn't just about me. He's the man who's been selling tampered opium to Kitchen youth. He's not just destroyed my family, but many families. He's tearing this city apart Matthew." Several people from Matt's orphanage have died because of the new accessible 'dirty' opium. A hatred for Wilson Fisk begins to brew within him. 

"Still, I can't-" He pauses as he pinches his nose. Trying to take it all in. "I can't nod my head and pretend I'm okay with this."

"I'm going to put Fisk and his lackeys down Matthew. Whether you like it or not. The cops will never put him away. They're all on his payroll. This is the only way to stop him."

"I'll think about it." He concedes after a few moments of silence. He doesn't want to lose her, and a part of him knows who'll do anything to keep her. Though he won't admit it aloud.

Fisk isn't spoken of for several days, but the tension regarding him doesn't leave. To make matters worse, Fisk invites them to a party he's having for his wife Vanessa. Like the one Hugo had had for Christina the day of his murder.

Matt knows he can't let Elektra go alone, even though he doesn't like these types of parties. He can't trust her to not do something rash.

He hears metal brush against the fabric of her ballgown as she walks down the stairs. There's a knife strapped to her leg. " _Elektra_." He hisses as he pulls her aside. 

"It's for protection Matthew. I don't trust Fisk or his men." Her heartbeat tells him she's being honest, but it also tells him she's holding back.

"You're hiding something." He presses her. 

"Matthew, we have to go." She tries to free her arm, but his hold stays firm. Elektra springs forward and bites his earlobe. Matt yelps and releases her. She quickly gets in her car and yells out the window. "We're going to be late _darling_!" She uses pet names when she wants to annoy him. 

He scowls as he climbs in beside her. Elektra pecks a kiss on his cheek, and orders the driving to 'get moving'.

The party is already in full swing when they arrive. Booze is served freely. No one bothers trying to hide it. The police are in Fisk's pocket after all.

The music is the loudest Matt's ever heard it, and it's almost overwhelming. Thankfully Elektra doesn't ask him, (tell him), to dance with her this time. The dance floor is too close to the band for him to be able to enjoy dancing. 

Soon the music is stopped, and Fisk walks onto a dais to address his guests. He thanks for them for coming and wishes them all good health. 

"He wants them heathy while they're useful. When they're not, he kills them." Elektra sneers under her breath. 

"Elektra." Matt warns. Not wanting her to be overheard.

Elektra goes on her toes and murmurs in his ear, as Fisk raises his glass for a toast, "I learned something recently Matthew. Roscoe was Fisk's man until Fisk put a bullet in him last year. Fisk ordered the hit on your father, not Roscoe, he just took the blame." His blood boils, and a whole new level of hatred and fury fills him.

He watches with rage as Fisk puts the champagne flute to his mouth. Happy and content. 

A shot rings out as Fisk swallows and it hits him between the eyes. Killing him instantly. An almost exact replica of Hugo's murder.

Matt turns to Elektra unsurprised. He knew deep down she'd kill Fisk no matter how much he tried to change her mind. He hadn't expected her to do it here, though he should've. An eye for an eye. Fisk killed her father at a party, so he'll die at one.

The thing that chills him isn't the joy he can feel radiating from Elektra, or Vanessa's screams. It's the fact that _he's_ _happy_ Fisk is dead.

He'll tell Father Lantom during his next confession that if he had known Elektra's plans, he wouldn't have stopped her.

 

**1926**

 

A year after Fisk's death many things have changed. Christina has returned to Midtown, upon learning of Fisk's murder. When she arrived home she hugged Elektra tight, and praised her for avenging her father. It was as if their fight never happened. 

Elektra is now the undisputed Kingpin, (or Queenpin as Matt sometimes calls her teasingly) of Hell's Kitchen. Her bootlegging brings in unimaginable numbers. All the cops that worked for Fisk now work for her, though they only know her by her alias Black Skye. She's even made peace with Fisk's associates that were upset about his death.

Matt's job is to keep watch over their workers, and ruff up anyone that turns out to be disloyal. He doesn't kill them, but turns a blind eye when Elektra does. He also goes to confession a lot for frequently then he used too.

They also have a baby. A precious little girl named Louise. He knows she'll eventually be groomed to take over the business, but right now they're both trying to shield her from New York's criminal underbelly. Preserve her innocence for as long as possible. 

If someone had told Matt a year ago this is were he'd be, he would've laughed in their face. Some days it's still surreal that this is his life, but he's learned to just enjoy it.

One day soon he'll return to St. Agnes and thank Sister Maggie for giving him that flyer. She's the true catalyst for where he is today, and he couldn't be more grateful.


End file.
